Adiós
by Conifi
Summary: Prussia se derrumbo y con ello algunos sentimientos


Diclamer: Los personajes pertenecientes a esta novela no son míos. Tanto como Hetalia el cual pertenece a Hidekas como Latín Hetalia sus respectivos dueños

 **Estamos hoy reunidos aquí, para despedir a...** -¿Como deje que esto pasara?. Debí de haberlo cuidado como le prometí. Soy un maldito inútil. Perdí todo lo que me importaba en esta vida

 **Douitsu** -Escuche la voz de Veneciano, mire al lado y vi a Alemania llorando y a Italia consolándolo. ¿Como llegamos a este punto?. Aún que Gilbert sabia que iba suceder esto...Solo tenia que recordar las palabras y los actos que hizo antes de despedirse por ultima vez de mi.

 ** _FlashBack_**

 ** _Cuídate Manu, y prométeme que seguirás siendo un País así de fuerte después de que pase la catástrofe_**

 ** _¿Que catástrofe?_**

 _ **La que ocurrirá cuando acabe esta guerra-Me abrazo con unas cuantas lagrimas-Solo hazme saber que tu estarás bien, por mi-**_ _Me levanto del mentón_

 _ **Lo haré**_ _-Me beso suavemente los labios, unas cuantas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas_

 _ **Guárdala**_ _-Me extendió su cruz de Hierro_

 _ **Pero**_ _-El me callo antes de continuar con mi oración_

 _ **Tengo otras. Solo Guárdala, es la más importante para mi y no quiero que nadie más que tu la tengas. Esta Cruz me ha acompañado siempre y le tengo un valor sentimental gigante y ahora estará contigo-**_ _Me la coloco en mis manos_

 _ **Gilbert**_ _-Susurre incrédulo_

 _ **Te amo**_ _-Me beso nuevamente y se fue..._

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Se fue para siempre. No volví a saber nada más de el hasta que me dieron la noticia de la abolición de Prussia y junto con esa abolición la muerte de mi amado

 **Todos recordaremos los momentos que vivimos contigo, cuando conocimos a tu increíble persona** -Hablaba Austria de una manera depresiva.

Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que lo vi

 ** _FlachBack_**

 _1857 buen año para Chile. Las emigraciones Alemanas iban aumentando cada año. Me encantaba ver a mi país contrayendo culturas de otros países._

 _Di unas vuelta por la capital hasta que choque con alguien._

 _ **Perdón**_ _-Dije avergonzado por caerme_

 _ **Verzeihung**_ _[Perdón]-Tenemos a un Alemán. Me levante y vi un chico de piel pálida ojos rojos como la sangre y cabellos blanco como la nieve de mi cordillera_

 _ **¿Hace cuanto emigraste a Chile?**_ _-Trate de sacar temas de conversación rápidamente_

 ** _No emigre. Solamente quise ver como estaba mi gente en este país, ya que es donde más emigraciones Alemanas han habido últimamente-_** _¿Su gente?...¿Podría ser que el fuera un..?_ ** _-Al parecer la personificación de este país debe de estar haciendo las cosas bien_**

 _ **Gracias por el cumplido**_ _-El abrió los ojos de par en par y me observo de pies a cabeza_

 _ **¿Tu eres Chile?**_ _-Me apunto_

 _ **A sus servicios-**_ _Me incline_ ** _-¿Y tu Alemania?_**

 _ **No, no. Ese es mi hermano, yo soy Prussia**_ _-Me tomo la mano y la beso en modo de saludo...Yo pensaba que eso lo hacían con las mujeres. Que raras costumbres tienen los Alemanes-_ _ **¿No quieres ir a tomar una cerveza?**_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Ahora sé que me beso la mano por que quería seducirme y que no era costumbres Alemanas. Reí con nostalgia. Cuanto daría para que el tiempo volviera atrás y volvamos a comenzar nuestra historia de nuevo o al menos tenerlo en frente de mi por un minuto y decirle cuanto lo amo y que sin el mi vida es un desastre.

 **Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones. Fuiste el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido** -Después de eso Lud empezó a sollozar

.

Al terminar el entierro me quede hay, observando donde habían enterrado a mi difunto amante, confidente, amigo, novio y muchas cosas más

 **¿Sabes? nunca pensé que llegaría este día** -Me acerque hacia la lapida- **Sinceramente yo esperaba que tu me enterraras a mi** -Reí amargado- **Quiero decirte que eres la persona más importante en mi vida y eso ni los años harán que cambie. Fuiste la persona que me enseño a amar, fuiste la persona que me enseño a dar lo mejor de mi** -Solloce- **Ahora que lo pienso...No sé ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ti?. Tu eras esa persona que me incentivaba a dar lo mejor de mi y a no rendirme nunca-** Deje un copihue de color blanco encima **-Solo diré que fuiste demasiado importarte para mi y que me siento culpable por no haberte cuidado como tanto te prometí. Se que no cumplimos muchas cosas de las que dijimos y tratare de hacer esas cosas por mi cuenta para que te sientas orgulloso de mi, tratare de ser tan fuerte como lo fuiste tu** -Saque de mi bolsillo una caja con el escudo de Prussia o bueno el ex-escudo por que ya no existía- **Nunca te lo dije, por que quería hacerlo cuando terminara todo esto, pero al parecer me gano la muerte** -Abrí la caja dejando ver un anillo plateado y lo deje al lado de la flor- **Quería proponerte matrimonio en las Torres del Paine, como siempre me dijiste que era uno de tus lugares favoritos de Chile... Quería casarme contigo porque sentía que no había nadie más con el que quisiera estar.**

 **Teníamos tantos planes juntos. Aún recuerdo cuando querías adoptar a niños y hacerlos nuestros hijos.**

 **¿Sabes porqué yo quería hacer esos planes contigo? Porque por alguna extraña razón no podía vivir sin tus besos, sin tus abrazos, sin tus miradas, sin tu presencia...pero ahora voy a tener que acostumbrarme a vivir sin tu compañía** -Cada vez se me escurrían más lagrimas de los ojos

 **Nunca estarás sin mi compañía-** Escuche la voz de Gilbert detrás de mi...¿Estaba tan mal que no podía afrontar la realidad?- **Manuel, mírame** -Me di vuelta y hay estaba el. Con su sonrisa burlona y unas lagrimas cayendo. Corrí a abrazarlo pero lamentablemente termine en el piso- **No puedes** -Dijo con la voz quebrada mirándome. mientras movía la cabeza lentamente a los lados- **No creo que me puedas abrazar de nuevo amor-** Su voz parecía un hilo de tristeza- **Solo tengo unos minutos y quiero que sepas algo** -Se agacho para quedar frente a frente. Yo seguía en el piso pero no me importaba mucho **-Quiero que sepas que nunca podre estar tan orgulloso de ti como me siento ahora. Que por mucho que duela admitirlo yo no voy a poder estar contigo nunca más. Lo único que pido es que por favor cumplas la promesa que me hiciste. No llores por mi, porque yo estaré bien. Acuérdate de que te amo mucho y que siempre lo haré. No hubiera elegido mejor persona para amar que tu. Y puede que nunca hallamos logrado adoptar hijos y tampoco casarnos. Pero créeme cuando te digo que si hubiera hecho todas esas cosas contigo.**

 **Quiero que te cuides mucho y nunca le des la espalda a nuestra historia. Por favor no te olvides de mi por que yo no lo haré de ti. Puede que no este a tu lado pero te estaré cuidando estés donde estés. Siempre lo haré. Te agradezco por todos los momentos de felicidad y amor que me diste. Te amo mucho Manuel y eso ni la muerte lo impedirá-** La imagen de Prussia comenzó a difuminarse hasta no quedar nada

 **Yo también te amo Gilbert** -Sonreí con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo


End file.
